Shiro Sora
Shiro Sora is a young Genin of thirteen years old. A social recluse at heart, she often exiles herself to the various bookstores and libraries of konoha to "do research". Her inability to speak and pensive nature conceal a hidden identity, however. Young Shiro is a famous mangaka with thousands of adoring fans the country over. Using her anonymous alias, "Blank", she submits overwhelmingly popular visual novels and manga. To date, she has accumulated billions of Ryo. In spite of her fortune, she seems content to live the life of a genin, and continues her ninja training for unknown reasons. Personality Shiro Sora is mute, and consequently has a difficult time expressing her thoughts and feelings to others. That said, she is driven by curiosity to the extent that she has little respect for the privacy or property of other people. A student of life at heart, she goes to great lengths to witness the drama and disorder of daily life (sometimes even going so far as to orchestrate trouble for others) in order to tell better stories. Content to lounge at home in her free time, Shiro has developed an abiding love for convenience store sweets and an overwhelming addiction to energy drinks. The most frightening word she knows is "deadline". History Shiro Sora is the illegitimate child of Jiraiya. Shortly before his death, Shiro was conceived in the city of rain. Unable to raise a baby on her own and desiring a safer life for her unborn child, her mother traveled to Konoha to leave her daughter in Jiraiya's village's care. Akemi Sora only stayed in Konoha long enough to give birth and name her child; Shiro Sora was named after her father's absence, in that the characters of her name combine to mean "blank space" or "emptiness". Having inherited her father's fortune and profits of sales of the Icha Icha series, Shiro was never lacking in terms of food or material comfort, but she was very lonely. Ayame Ichiraku helped look out for her, but was never really a parent to her- more like an elder sister. Shiro began looking towards books and writing as a way of learning about the world. Having read her father's books, she has some unsual ideas about romance, and it has led to some embarrassing misunderstandings. In a bid to learn more about herself and her father, Shiro opted to join the Ninja Academy of Konoha. Shiro's lack of physical conditioning made her a poor candidate, but she proved to have a talent for learning that exceeded any and all expectations. Graduating the academy at a mere ten years of age, she's since been on numerous D and C rank missions. Relationships Geiha Arashi Castitas Abilities 'Dance of the Shikigami' Taken from notes of Konan's techniques written by Jiraiya, Shiro is proficient at fabricating, shaping, reinforcing and controlling paper formed from her own chakra and body. She uses this in combination with Blood of the Shikigami and Spirit of the Shikigami for her combination techniques. She hasn't yet mastered the technique sufficiently to turn her entire body into paper. Blood of the Shikigami Using her own fresh blood as ink, Shiro is able to animate it by supplying yang chakra. She uses this in conjunction with Dance of the Shikigami and Spirit of the Shikigami to invest her paper creations with both form and will. Spirit of the Shikigami Jiraiya's writings have taught Shiro how to express her inner soul. By writing feelings and concepts onto paper using her blood, she can endow her creations with a semblance of identity. In this way, her creations can act independently of her own will. Furthermore, this allows her to enhance the properties of objects upon which she has written. For example, writing "Sharp" upon an origami sword can enhance its cutting power. Words of the Shikigami Shiro is able to rapidly fabricate speech bubbles above her head out of her paper and ink. She uses this as a mode of communication with others, expressing her inner thoughts and speech through the writing and font. Sometimes she plays pranks on other people by expressing their inner thoughts above their heads with her speech bubbles. Tale of the Shikigami Shiro's most powerful technique, this dangerous A-rank jutsu is capable of fabricating an imaginary world from her writing and illustrations. When a person reads her scroll, they establish a link between the conceptual world and their own mind and body, and are pulled physically into her story. While the substance of the world is made up of paper and ink, this is not apparently obvious; the story itself draws upon the reader's own subconscious experience to fill in the gaps of its deception. The scroll gradually saps the victim's chakra over time in order to maintain this illusion. The reader can break out of the story by a variety of methods. One entails following the story to its conclusion. Another might be, wrecking the story enough that the plot is entirely ruined. Attacking the imaginary world outright with an element that is harmful to paper or ink such as water or fire can also serve to destroy the scroll. Lastly, if the victim runs out of chakra, the effect will end naturally. This technique has more than just offensive applications. Using Tale of the Shikigami, Shiro can endow first-hand experiences of any event she has read, experienced or imagined. This has immense value for training, allowing her to place her fellow genin in dangerous hypothetical scenarios. It can even be used for pleasurable experiences, however, after an unfortunate accident with one of her Father's novels, Shiro is loathe to do so. Equipment Behind the Scenes Trivia